


Into the pouring rain

by JOPPERGASM



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series, Young Jopper, joyce’s dad is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOPPERGASM/pseuds/JOPPERGASM
Summary: "Jim," Joyce whispered. Jim is taking her home with his Dad's GTO. It's raining."What?" Jim asked. He is driving as fast as he can."Stop the car," she said, looking outside of the window, watching the droplets ran down the car window.And with that, Jim realized that Joyce wants to be a kid again.





	Into the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you will liked this!!!! Follow me at Twitter, @streepgasm

"Jim," Joyce whispered. Jim is taking her home with his Dad's GTO. It's raining, he will still take her home even though it wasn't raining. 

"What?" Jim asked. He is driving as fast as he can because he promised Joyce's dad, Mr. Thomas Horowitz that he will bring Joyce home before 8:00 everytime they go out together and of course, without her knowing. And its quarter to 8:00 (7:45) 

"Stop the car," she said, looking outside of the window, she pulled them down. 

"Why the hell would I do that? Close the fucking window." He said. He knows Mr. Thomas would kick his ass if he had broken their negotiation. 

"Okay, I will let Joyce hang with you but in one condition. You have to bring her home before 8:00 in the dot. Every single time you're with her. Do not tell her or else I will do anything with my power for you and her not to see each other. Are we clear?" Thomas asked him, Jim just nodded. It would be Joyce Horowitz vs Thomas Horowitz, Jim will be the equilibrium of the them one of them will be the crest while the other will be the troughz. 

Both Thomas and Jim knew that if Joyce knew about their agreement, she will be angry at both of them. At Thomas; she will say that she isn't a kid anymore and she wouldn't need curfew. And at Jim; she will say that he should tell her that Thomas talked at him but the both of them decided that its the best if they hide it form Joyce. 

"I want to go through the rain," Joyce whines. He looked at her in disbelief. They are fucking teenagers, they are drinking liquors and smoking cigarettes, making out or sometimes making love. He is 17, she 16. Why would hey go through the rain? 

She is pouting at him and flashing him her puppy eyes she used for begging. And it worked in every single situation and it every different person. 

"We can't, what if ya got sick. You father will fucking kick me in my ass." Jim said, the last sentence were under his breath. 

"Who cares about my fucking father?" She scoffs, "Come on, like the old times. We'll just stay in this area." She suggested a compromise. Jim focuses on driving, they are near, he knows it. He will stop the car and stay under the rain for 5 minutes? 10 is the maximum. 

Joyce felt the car stop. Twinkle in her eyes are now visible and Jim smiled. She is so fucking beautiful, he thought. Joyce quickly push the car open and let herself get wet by rain. 

"Come on, Jimmy!!" Joyce shouts. The rain is heavy so she got wet easily. Jim rolled his eyes,its 7:49. He still have 10 minutes. He promised himself that after 5 minutes, he will take her home. 

They reminisce their childhood under the heavy rain. Jim chased Joyce until he caught her and threw her in his shoulder, Joyce slipping on the floor and laughing at Jim's worried expression, Jim jumping into the puddle and laughing at Joyce's disgust face. They missed this, they got busy from making out, skipping school, drinking liquor and doing something stupid. They grew up, but at least, they grew up together. 

His 5 minutes limit became 10, 10 became 15, they're playing into the pouring rain for the whole 20 minutes. Joyce is now freezing because the rain is not that heavy. When they got inside Joey Hopper's GTO, They both stripped their top, Jim handed her his jacket from the back seat. And thank God because Jim always carry an extra tshirt. He sees her shudder, they haven't put their tops yet. 

"Come're." He said, tapping his lap. Joyce giggles and hop in his lap. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around her body, skin to skin is so much better, they both liked it. It's 8:10, and they stayed like that for 15 minutes. Jim didn't mind the little coldness he is feeling because his priority are getting rid of Joyce's. 

"Ready?" He asked her as he switched the key to ignition. "My God, you dad is goin' to kill me." He said and she just laughed at him. Joyce only had her bra under his jacket and he can't take that fact off of his mind. Its already 8:25 and they arrive at Horowitz's residents at 8:30 pm. 

Their top are not wet, but their hair and pants are. Joyce's mother, Ruby Horowitz, opened the door. 

"Hey.... kids?" Ruby joked, realized that the teen are wet.

"Come on in." Ruby said, the teens walked inside and started to slap the drips. "Did you enjoyed the rain?" She asked, they both nodded. She assumed that they spent time under the pouring rain. "You want me to make my chicken soup? For the old time sake?" She asked. 

"There's no nee-" "We would love to," Joyce interrupts him. She wants to spend more time with him, 24 hours a day with him isn't enouh. 

"Well, Joyce go take a bath and wait for my soup." Ruby said and walked towards the kitchen. Its a tradition, every time Joycie and Jimmy play under the pouring rain, a warn chicken soup is waiting for them after they took a bath. 

"I'm going to take a bath real quick," she said and run upstairs. He hears someone walking toward him. 

"You're late," Thomas said. 

"I'm sorry, 7:45 we're on our way here but Joyce decides that she want to be a kid again." He explained. They both know that she have this fiesty side, she got a little cranky when things didn't go on her way. She's still 16 for God's sake. 

"I'll let it slide," Thomas said, ( this is the first time he have done this since they made their negotiation) "but don't bring my daughter anywhere for the whole week." He said completely. "Take it as a punishment." He added. They both heard Joyce's excited footsteps in the stairs. 

"Here's your T-shirt you gave to me and I couldn't find shorts so I got one from Dad. Take a shower." She said as she handed him the clothes. 

"I can just dry myself," he said, afraid to borrow Thomas' shorts.

"No, you. have. to. change." Joyce said. "Just at least change your clothes." She said. Jim looked at Thomas again and he nodded as an approve. He walk towards the bathroom and change as the father and daughter goes to the living room while waiting for Ruby's soup. 

After a few minutes, they are already eating. Thomas is sitting on the head side of the table. Ruby is on his right and Joyce is on his left with Jim beside her. Thomas found himself getting amuse at Jim's presence. Maybe he just need to get to know James Hopper more. 

After the night that he ate chicken soup again with Howowitz', Jim is trying to come up with a lie. They are supposed to go somewhere today but Jim take Thomas' words seriously. He isn't allowed to go with Joyce anywhere and anytime for the whole week, his phone will ring anytime at this moment and there his Joyce asking if what time they will go. 

And in cue, Jim's phone rang. He is nervous as hell and he hope his excuse will work. 

"Hi, baby!" Joyce said on the other line. 

"Hi, Sweetheart." Jim created too, Trying to make his voice groggy as it is. 

"What time are we going to go?" She asked. "I am going to take a bath in 30 minutes." She added. "Are we still going out?" She asked again. 

"Uhmm," he faked a cough, " I don't really know, I don't feel so good." He said. He hopes she will believe because they played into the rain for a God's sake. 

"Have you take any medicine?" Joyce asked, she is getting worried and it added a reason why she wants to see him. She will find any way just to see him, and of course she wants to take care of him. She feels guilty becuse she is the reason why he is sick, she knows he won't admit it but deep down her core, she knows she is the reason why the hell he is sick. Little did she know... 

"I'll go there. I'll bring my mom's chicken soup and will take care of you" Joyce said, twirling the cord of the telephone through her fingers. 

"Wait, You can't, I mean you don't have to. I mean I want you to, but my mom's relatives are on their way here." Jim lied, he hate doing this to her. He is not sick, he does not feel sick but he feel terrible. How he wishes he can tell her the truth that he is not sick and want to see her. But that damn crazy Thomas is going to be in his fucking way. 

"How long they are going to be there?" Asked Joyce. She is full of questions, one of the reasom why Jim hated lying to her. 

"I don't know, maybe a week?" He asked himself briefly. 

"How about we go there are sneakily climb to your room." Joyce suggested. "I want to see you," Joyce sighs. But Hopper interrupts her. 

"Wait baby, I have to go. Mom is going to call some relatives. I'll call you again later. Love you." He said and drops the call. 

He is lying. Joyce knows he is lying. She doesn't know why but she will bet her life, he is. 

After Jim drops the call, he rush to his room. Face planted the pillow and is now thinking on how to obliged to Thomas' command and how to see his Joycie. 

The whole day is going to an end, he still doesn't know what to say to Joyce but at least he have to call her to say goodnight and remind her that she the love of his life. 

The telephone is now ringing, ringing, ringing, ringing. After the 4th ring, someone finally answer the phone. 

"Horowitz family, Ruby speaking." Ruby said as she rushly run from the laundry room to the spot of their telephone. 

"Good evening, Mrs Horowitz, It's Jim. Is Joyce there?" He asked, now starting ti sweat. 

"Yeah, surprisingly, she's upstairs." Ruby chuckled. As fas as she knew, this is the only time she caught Joyce staying in their house since forever. 

"Would you mind handing her the phone?" Jim asked shyly. 

"Yeah sure," Ruby said. Jim heard the muffled shouts of Joyce's name and Ruby speak to him again. 

"She said she doesn't want to talk to you, I don't know what happened and it shouldn't be my business but fix it, I really liked you for her." Ruby said to him gently. 

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Horowitz." Jim said, feeling light headed at the love of his life's mom stand about him. "I'll fix it, Maam." He said. They said their goodbyes and goodnights and drop the call. 

Hopper spend the whole night thinking the best way. To accommodate Joyce's and Thomas' whishes without effecting the other. 

He jolted as he feel something heavy in his head. His throat felt like he eaten a box of thumbtacks, his head felt like two elephants are dancing inside of his and he is cold. The ray of sunshine blinding him and he groan. He fell asleep, he fell asleep without having an idea how to fix his problem. He thinks he is now really sick. Just staring at the window after few minutes, he thinks some scientist possessed him. 

Oh, now he knows. He knows what he is gonna do. Oh, he is a one clever boy. He is so proud of himself. He will just wait until tomorrow.

He change his clothes and grabbed a few snacks, movies and comic books. He wears the thickest jacket he have and rushes to his dad's car. He drived to Horowitz residence and confidently knocked the door.

"Hi, Jim! How you doin'?" Ruby greeted him. He is not probably lying as Joyce said to me, Ruby thought. Last night, she asked her daughter why isn't she with Jim. Not that she doesn't like having Joyce in their house, its just that, its odd. Joyce accused him of lying, she doesn't believe that Jim is sick and is going somewhere without her. Ruby said he might telling the truth, and now here he is; looking pale and so sick. Well, technically, he was telling the truth. He was not sick when he told Joyce but now, he us seeing Joyce, he is sick. 

"I'm here to see Joyce?" He said. 

"You look sick," Ruby said, she stepped backwards and motioned him to come in and he stepped inside. 

"Hey honey, who was it?" Someone in their back speaks and they both looked. It's Thomas. 

"Oh its Jim, they will just hang around here because he is sick. I'm gonna go and call Joycie." Ruby said and ran upstairs. 

"What are you doin' here?" He asked. 

"Well, I couldn't lie to Joyce! She knows I'm lying and you didn't say anything about hanging around so." He said and smiled when he sees Joyce running towards him. 

"Hi babe," he said and kissed her forehead.

"You're really sick huh" Joyce whispered and Jim chuckled. 

"Come on, I bought movies." Jim suggested. 

"That's nice, we can watch it on the living floor." Joyce suggested and Thomas quickly agrees. 

"Okay but first we eat lunch." Ruby says. After eating lunch, Joyce handed him a Tylenol and he drank. 

They are watching The Sound of the Music, well, Joyce and Ruby is. The both men are cuddled to their partners. Thomas and Ruby are sitting on the sofa and Jim and Joyce on the floor. 

Thomas checked the teens every single time, why he is very worried? He is slowly starting to trust him and he completely trust his daughter. 

The movie is now finished, Jim is asleep at Joyce's lap while she is playing his hair. She looked at him, lower her face and kisses his forehead. 

"Hop," she wakes him. "Hopper, wake up." He groaned. Starting to open his eyes and he smiled at her. 

"What a view to wake up" he said and she blushes. They both stand up, "we're heading to my room." Joyce said and they walked to her room. 

"You're burning," Joyce said as she put the back of her hand to his neck. 

"Yeah, You should get away from me because you might get sick too." He said as he kisses her hand. 

Joyce just kisses her, at first he responded but he breaks the kiss. 

"I just said they you might get sick, you should get away from me not putting your tongue to my mouth." He teased her and she slapped him playfully in his arms. 

"Let's just get sleep, you like that?" Joyce suggested. 

"What about your parents?" He asked. 

"We're just sleeping, what's the harm in that?" She says and get under the covers. They cuddled until they fall asleep, Joyce's hands are around his torso, head on his chest and one leg draped in his legs. Hopper's hand is on her bare hips underneath her shorts and panty. 

Thomas opened Joyce's door and find them sleeping. They are just sleeping what's the harm, Thomas thought but he didn't see Jim's hand because its under the covers. 

Jim spend the night at the Horowitz's and felt better when he woke up next day.


End file.
